Thomas
Thomas The Tank Engine/Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, since 2003 shortened to Thomas & Friends, is the better-known sister show of Tugs. After Tugs was cancelled, many of the models were sold to the show's producer, Britt Allcroft, and used for Thomas and Friends props throughout the remote model series until it hit full CGI animation in 2009. Some of these models were generated along with the CGI Series, like Big Mickey & S.S. Vienna (S.S. Roxstar). Recycled Models * O.J. - Before appearing in Thomas & Friends, O.J.'s model was repainted white, replacing the yellow paint. The model was then also re-named to "Lakesider III". In the fourth series of Thomas & Friends, Lakesider III was used as a paddle boat at Lakeside, on the Skarloey Railway, it was seen whenever Lakeside appeared. The wheelhouse of the model was then replaced with O.J.'s original head in late 2012. After it was purchased by the Star Tugs Company in early 2013, it was refitted with it's original smokestack and glasses, the model is now owned by the Star Tugs Company. BiggFreezeO.J.1.png LakesiderIII.png OJ.jpg OJ'sModel.jpg * S.S. Vienna - When S.S. Vienna first appeared in Thomas & Friends, it kept the same livery as it had from Tugs, the model later gained red smokestacks, both these changes were only seen in the third series. In the fourth series, the S.S. Vienna's model was repainted black and gained black & white smokestacks, the model was also re-named to "S.S. Roxstar", ever since the model kept the same changes. The model was seen at Knapford Harbour in series 3-4, it was then seen at Brendam Docks since the fifth series. File:Hercules&Vienna.jpg DieselDoesitAgain.PNG ThomasandS.S.Vienna.png AllatSea.PNG OliverOwnsUp19.png S.S.RoxstarSeries4.png BigMickeyS.S.Vienna.png S.S.RoxstarNewSeries.png * Big Mickey - Before appearing in Thomas & Friends, Big Mickey's megaphones were removed, the model was then used as a crane at Knapford Harbour in series 3-4, it was then shifted to Brendam Docks since the fifth series. BigMickeyHighTide.jpg BigMickeyinDieselDoesItAgain.png BigMickeyFourthSeason.jpg OtherCranesSeries5.png BigMickeySeason10.png * Fultan Ferry - The Fultan Ferry was only seen in the fifth series episode; Gordon & The Gremlin, it was used as a ferry at Brendam Docks, this model was only seen once and no changes were made to this model. Fultan576PAL.jpg TheFultanFerryTTTE.png * Izzy Gomez - Izzy Gomez's model was used as a tramp steamer in series 3-4 at Knapford Harbor, the model was then shifted to Brendam Docks in the fifth series. Izzygomez.jpg IzzyGomezSeason3.png IzzyGomezSeries4.png IzzyGomezHappyEverAfter.png * The Shrimpers - before appearing in Thomas & Friends, the shrimpers megaphones were removed and also the models were repainted, the models were then seen in different locations across the island. Some of them even gained names. GhostsWarrioroutatsea.png ShrimperKnapfordHarbour.png ShrimpersSeries3.jpg ShrimperAtLakeside.png ShrimperOnTheBeach.png * Coast Guard - The Coast Guard's model was seen as one of the boats at Arlesbrugh in the third series, it was only seen in the third series. Coast Guard.jpg CoastGuardSeason3.png * A Schooner - A schooner's model was first seen at Arlesbrugh Harbor in the third series episode; All At Sea, it was then seen docked on the beach in the fifth series episode; Something In The Air. Schooners.png SchoonerAllAtSea.png SchoonerSeries5.png * Other Boats - Lots of other boats which were used as rolling stock in Tugs made several appearances in Thomas & Friends. A Fishing boat was seen towards the end of the third series; All At Sea, it is unknown if the model made any other appearances. A cargo boat was also seen as one of the boats Arlesbrugh in the third series, it is also unknown if the model made any other appearances. No changes were made to these models. Biggcityfreeze6.jpg|A Fishing Boat FishingBoatFromTUGS.png FacelessJohnnyCuba.png|A Cargo Boat CargoBoatSeason3.png * A Tractor Model - A tractor model was also used as rolling stock in Tugs, it was used as a scrap dressing set. The model also made several appearances in Thomas & Friends, it was only seen in the third series. No changes were made to this model. TractorModelTidmouth.png TractorPropKnapford.png * China Clay Cars - The China Clay Cars used in the second series of Thomas & Friends were later used as goods cars pulled by Puffa and the Goods Engine in Tugs. These were the only models in Tugs that were borrowed from its sister show, Thomas & Friends. HighTideTruck.jpg GoodsCars.png ScrapCars.png GoodsCarTTTE.png Almost all appearances of Tugs characters were modified in some way to fit the surrounding scenes of the live action Thomas & Friends, filmed on the same scale, whether it be face removal or entirely new modifications. S.S. Vienna as an example was repainted black and white, replacing her original white and gold livery. The S.S. Vienna along with Big Mickey survived just as they were through all series since series 3 as said above being the only two of the Tugs survivors to make it into the CGI series, a crane model was also generated along with the CGI series; it was only seen at Brendam Docks. S.S.RoxstarFullCGI.png S.S.Roxstar.png BigMickeyFullCGI.png CraneModelFullCGI.png Comparisons S.S.Vienna.jpg|The S.S. Vienna GoodsTruck.jpg|A goods car Fishing Boat.png|The mail boat Scrap.png|The digger Image:BigMickeybothshows.JPG|Big Mickey TheFultanFerry.jpg|The Fultan Ferry Schonners.png|The Schooners O.J.SisterShow.png ShrimperSisterShow.png IzzyGomezSisterShow.png CoastGuardSisterShow2.png CoastGuardSisterShow1.png Category:Browse Category:Teleivision Series